Raith Duskfall
Name: Zarak Ra/Raith Duskfall Age: 343 Status: Alive Cause of Original Death: Extreme combat wounds Race: Human, Reaper (Former) Family: Gri'zha (Son), Ra Family, Syllve (Lover) Affiliations: The Pack, Syllve, Ana (Former), Zakara Tribe Occupation: Voodoo Master, Master Warrior Birthday: January 1 Aliases: The Reaper, The Death God Bounty: 200,000 kasos (roughly 5,000 gold) The infamous boss battle feared around the world. Last of the Zakara Tribe, Raith is a warrior who's mere name strikes fear into the hearts of the most battlehardened veterans. Before his first death, he single handedly defeated three thousand warriors of the Dara Empire, and is the only known person in existence to ever physically harm Ana. Raith is a major protagonist but has on at least two occasions played the role of a mischievious minor antagonist. He is the father of Grimm, the lover of Syllve, and the wielder of the Master Blade Dust. Raith is universally seen as the greatest warrior who ever lived, who's name is known and praised worldwide. Appearance Raith is an intimidating sight. He has dark skin with long dark brown dreadlocks that reach to the middle of his back. While as a Reaper, his eyes were pure white with his pupils only having a thin outline. Now, since he is alive once more, his eyes are a deep amber color. Raith stands at roughly 6'4, and has a muscular, yet athletic build. Raith wears many necklaces and fetishes, the most prominent being a small voodoo doll of himself. His most treasured necklace is small and has beads on it, that his youngest daughter made for him 300 years ago. Raith has tribal tattoos covering most of his torso, and many of them now have wicked scars going over and through them. On his right arm, the mark of Ana is forever imprinted. Raith is usually seen wearing black baggy, tattered pants. He wears a shirt as often as he doesn't, and it is usually a black leather vest. Raith wears rugged black boots, but has been seen wearing sandals on numerous occasions. When Raith was turned into a Werewolf by Erykas, his appearance was unique in the story. He didn't take upon the features of a wolf, but actually looked more like an Anubian. He had fine black hair, with a slim snout. However, this came at a terrible cost. He was cursed by Ana, and his flesh would continuously peel off and regrow in a morbid macabre display, more often than not revealing bones. Personality Despite his fearsome appearance, Raith is a kind, and gentle man. He speaks with a thick tropical accent, and has trouble pronouncing large words in the common tongue. Raith has gone to extremes to protect those he cares about, going so far as to disobey Ana in order to save them. There is one quirk about him that gets on the nerves of the others, though. He is ''extremely ''cryptic, only telling others what they need to hear, and always giving very puzzling answers to questions asked of him. For a very long time, Raith was devoid of any emotion. His centuries spent as a Reaper hardened and stripped him of most emotions, and he became slightly cold, and always very calculating. During the fallen Princess Lia's vengeful rampage with the Master Blade Vendetta, Raith was the only person who voiced the opinion of letting all of her targets die, showing contempt for the nobles of Haven while also showing concern of angering the wielder of a Master Blade. Abilities & Powers Duskfall is one of the most powerful characters in the entire Kings and Beasts story, with powers bordering that of a Demigod. Voodoo Raith has mastered the dark magics of Voodoo, and is capable of using this power to the extreme. His most famous Voodoo ability is the magic of his dolls. Raith owns a voodoo doll of every person he has ever encountered, and can summon whichever one he wants whenever he wants. With the doll, he can control the select person, quite literally, like a puppet on strings. Like this, Raith has complete control over the person, can make them say or do anything he wants, and has their very life in his hands. Many of his enemies have met grisly demises like this, with their body being snapped into agonizing positions, before he cuts the strings, killing them instantly. These dolls can also serve as a host and prison for souls. When used on his allies, however, Raith can perform powerful albeit painful healing with his dolls. He can close any wound by sowing it up on the doll (though this is quite painful as said person can still feel the needle). He can also redirect any attacks made towards someone at the doll, preventing any harm from falling upon them. Reaper For 300 years, Raith served as a Reaper under Ana. During this time Raith had control over life and death itself. He was truly immortal, and could not be killed or defeated by any means, save for Ana of course. Now that Raith is alive once more, however, he has lost some abilities, but has kept a few as well. He can appear at any location in the world, and can also take anyone with him. Using necro energy and his dolls, Raith can remove part, or an entire soul from a person, and place it in a doll. However, if the person who's soul he is moving still has a body, this is not permanent, and only lasts one week. Raith can make himself invisible, and can hover in the air briefly. Raith can return people from the dead, but this must be done within a very short window of time, any longer than 3 hours and it cannot be done. Perhaps his most powerful necro ability, is his power to summon an entire spectral legion of his fellow tribe to fight alongside him. Warrior Raith is considered by many as the greatest warrior of his time. Raith's skill in battle is so great, that even the legendary Lizardmen have saught him out to train under him. Before his first death, Raith single handedly slew over 3,000 warriors of the Dara empire, before finally succumbing to his wounds. Yet, even Death Herself would not stop him, and before finally passing into the realm of the dead, Raith, did the impossible; He struck, and injured, Ana. Raith is one of, if not thee, most powerful swordsmen in the world. His legendary blade, Dust, is a Master Blade, one of the most powerful swords in the world, fitting to serve as his signature weapon. Raith is capable of moving and striking faster than the untrained eye can see. Relationships Syllve Syllve knew Raith long before the rest of The Pack, with their tribes once doing battle with one another. She personally fought him twice. She was defeated both fights, nearly losing her life the second time, but he spared her. In the time since then, especially now, Raith is closest to her, greatly more than anyone else. She helped him remember what it was like to feel joy, and love. Their bond grew even deeper, and the two are now in a romantical relationship together. Vries Out of the others in The Pack, Raith has a particular bond with Alexander Vries, having served as his mentor for a year. History Zarak's Last Stand Ever the opportunists,when the Zakara Tribe was barely even beginning to recover from their conflict with another enemy tribe, the Dara Empire attacked without mercy or restraint. Knowing what was coming, Raith left by himself to try and hold off the enemy for as long as he could, in order to buy time for his people to flee. Impressed by his bravery, the Dara forces engaged the legendary warrior in battle, instead of simply going passed him. However, as the day went on, there were none who could match Raith's skill in battle. As mountains of bodies began to pile up around him, the Dara commander lost his patience, and enraged, sent his entire mounted army to charge passed the lone warrior. Even then, Raith would not allow a single soul to get by him. Suffering several major injuries in the process, he managed to put a halt to even the hundreds of mounted fighters. Ordering an all out assault, Raith was eventually completely overwhelmed, and despite taking ''multiple ''fatal wounds, he continued to fight until his body simply could not take any more. Raith fell to his knees, his body unable to move any longer as his enemies charged passed him. The last one to come to him was the Dara commander himself. He openly mocked Raith, informing him that this was but one of a multipronged assault, and that his sacrifice was for nothing. He stabbed Raith through the stomach, and yet the dark warrior simply refused to die. He then slit his throat, but he refused to die. Dark powers then began to radiate from Raith, and even as he was stabbed through the heart, he refused to die. Overcome with grief, agony, and rage at the fate of his people, Raith rose up one last time and removed the commander's blade from his body, and promptly lopped off his head. He turned to look to the west, and despite his body being shredded beyond recognition, managed to take a lone step towards home, before he collapsed, and this time, would not get up again. And yet, he refused to die. This was when Ana herself, came to collect the fallen warrior, and in one last burst of might and rage, Raith did the impossible. He struck, and injured, Death herself, and then, his last breath left his body. Holding him in her arms, Ana then carried Raith to the beyond. Quotes ''"Ya really dat naive?" ''-Regarding Erykas asking him a pointless question. ''"BOMBOCLAT!" ''-Raith, being taken completely by surprise. ''"Be careful, Duskfall. One day they will tire of having their strings pulled." ''-Syllve to Raith, after he makes a doll of Vries ''"Boo." ''-Raith, scaring off the Haven Army Trivia The idea for Raith's appearance and voice is inspired heavily by Gabriel Tosh from Starcraft. Raith has the distinction of being the only character in the entire story who has actually physically harmed Ana. Category:People Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Protagonists Category:Antihero